Big Hero 6 Oneshots
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: These are a series of oneshots based on dreams and theories I have about the upcoming movie. Rated T for Marvel 2099 swearing. Features Hiro/Honey moments.
1. Doubts

**"I challenge you to a little game, Mr. Hamada. Meet me at the docks tonight at 8pm and bring nothing but your armor. If you do not follow the instructions, I will kill everyone you know."**

Hiro kept on replaying that message over and over. Yokai's words echoed in his head. But to be honest, he was too scared to even move. He faced Yokai before by himself and he nearly died. And that was before he built his armor.

Frustrated and confuse, Hiro took off his helmet and threw it across the room. Ever since he was younger, he dreamt about being like his grandfather: the great Tony Stark. But due to recent events, he started to have doubts. Maybe he wasn't ready to continue his family legacy.

A few seconds later, Baymax entered. "It appears you are experiencing some emotional disturbances," he said. "Might I suggest you telling me what is wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Baymax," Hiro said, not bothering to look at his surrogate brother.

"I will not accept no for answer," Baymax said. "Now, I repeat, what is wrong?"

Hiro stood up. "I said, leave me alone!" he yelled.

Without another word, Baymax left. Hiro sighed and sat back down. Was this what it meant to be Iron Man? Constantly putting your life in danger because of dangerous threats? If that was it, then maybe he should face the facts. He's not his genius billionaire playboy philanthropist grandfather.

"Hiro, I brought your friends down for an intervention."

Hiro turned around. Sure enough, Baymax had gotten the rest of the team with him. "Guys, relax," Hiro insisted. "I'm fine."

"Not from what Baymax said," GoGo said.

"So what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"I told you, nothing," Hiro said. "Everything is shocking perfect."

"May I ask if it has to do with Yokai's death threat?" Baymax asked.

"Death threat?" Wasabi asked. "What death threat?"

Hiro sighed and played the message once more.

**"I challenge you to a little game, Mr. Hamada. Meet me at the docks tonight at 8pm and bring nothing but your armor. If you do not follow the instructions, I will kill everyone you know."**

"You see?" Hiro asked. "If I don't meet Yokai at the docks, he'll kill all of you. But if I do show up, he'll probably kill me! Either way, he wins and I lose!"

"It's okay, Hiro," Honey said. "You'll still have your armor."

"What good will that do?!" Hiro asked. "I tried to face Yokai alone and I nearly shocking died!" He paused to breathe. "I'm not even like my grandfather."

"My censors indicate you are feeling hurt," Baymax said.

Hiro said nothing as he wiped away fallen tears with the back of his hand.

"This isn't like you, dude," Fred finally spoke. "Where's the confident leader of our team?"

"That was before I realized I screwed up!" Hiro said. "My grandfather built dozens of functional robotic suits before he died! Me?! I'm just some shockingly worthless kid who's only good for building battle-bots!"

After a while, GoGo spoke up. "I know how you feel," she said, taking out some vintage Captain America cards. "It's tough living up to a legend from the Age of Heroes."

"But that doesn't mean you should give up," Honey said.

"She's right," Wasabi said.

"You might not be Tony Stark, but you're still Hiro Hamada," Fred agreed.

Without saying anything, Baymax picked up Hiro's helmet, walked over to him, and put it back on his head.

"Thanks guys," Hiro said with a small smile.


	2. The Closet Fangirl

GoGo nervously stared at the computer. Just twenty more seconds and it will finally be hers.

20...

19...

18...

17...

A number flashed on the monitor.

16...

_"Oh no you don't,"_ GoGo thought as she frantically typed.

15...

14...

13...

She hit Enter.

12...

11...

10...

And she waited.

9...

No one responded.

8...

Just a little more.

7...

The moment had finally come.

6...

And now...

5...

...after all that searching...

4...

...it was going to be in her possession.

3...

2...

1...

**Time's Up!**

**Congratulations! You are now the owner of Captain America's official vibranium shield!**

"YES!" GoGo cheered. "In your face, other eBay users!"

While GoGo often seemed tough and edgy, she was secretly a Captain America fangirl. She carried vintage trading cards in her inside jacket pocket, wore a blue and white striped wristband, and made a shrine out of her Captain America memorabilia. She even got a hold of all of the original Captain America films.

But GoGo's biggest dream was to follow in Steve Rogers' footsteps and become the next Star-Spangled Avenger. She was even working on an upgraded version of the Cap-Cycle. Unfortunately, even though she worked out every day, she knew getting her physical physique to match Cap's was almost impossible. The Star-Spangled Man had a special Super-Soldier serum on his side, while she only had a nearby gym which couldn't hope to buff her up to Steve Rogers' levels.

So for now, GoGo spent her time expanding her shrine, going to the gym, and working on her Cap-Cycle 2.0. Hopefully her dreams would soon come true if she continued to work hard on her goal.


	3. Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

It was a typical day at the Big Hero 6 headquarters (which was located at the Cool World Amusement Park). The team was bored today. Well, except for Baymax, who was busy playing with his soccer ball. Then Fred spoke up.

"Has anyone noticed Hiro looks like Tony Stark?" the S.H.I.E.L.D. intern asked.

"He's my distant grandfather," Hiro said. "Why wouldn't I bare a resemblance to him?"

"No, it's not that," Fred said, giving Hiro a once-over. "You look just like him."

Baymax stopped from his soccer ball-chasing and pulled up an image of Tony Stark from his belly monitor. "While Hiro is not a Stark, he does bare a resemblance to the late inventor."

Wasabi looked at Hiro and the image. "I don't see it," he said.

"I don't know..." Honey said, touching Hiro's jaw ever-so slightly. "He does have a similar bone structure..."

"Give me a break," GoGo said as she grabbed a nearby comb and walked over to Hiro. "Deep breath, Hiro," she said as she began to comb through his shaggy black hair.

"What are you do- AAAHH!" Hiro suddenly yelled as he felt his hair being combed back. GoGo wasn't done yet though. She reached round and smoothed out any sticking strands of Hiro's hair she could find and combed them all back. Hiro tried to grab GoGo's hands to get her to stop, but he couldn't.

"GoGo! Stop it! Not cool! This hurts!" Hiro cried out as he felt a particularly hard tug. "SHOCK!"

"Oh quit being a baby!" GoGo responded as she finished combing Hiro's hair. "Alright, Fred! Fire that scan up!"

Fred grabbed Hiro's handheld scanner and scanned Hiro's face. Then he activated the S.H.I.E.L.D. facial comparison.

**Results: 91% Similar**

Hiro pulled away from GoGo. "Seriously?!" he asked, rubbing his hair back to its usual messy style. "Why shocking 91%?!"

"Perhaps it is because you lack the facial hair Tony has," Baymax suggested. "And the nose shape is different."

"Hang on," Fred said. He started typing. "I think the S.H.I.E.L.D. database has a picture of what Tony looked like when he was Hiro's age. Just a few more seconds, and... Done!" When he found the right picture, Fred started the program again.

**Results: 100% Similar  
Identical Match**

"No way..." Wasabi said.

"You're kidding me..." GoGo said.

Hiro was smiling wide. "Does that mean I'm going to look like my grandfather when I'm older?!"

Honey blushed at the thought. "Sure, let's go with that..." she said, fiddling with her hair.


	4. Big Hero 6, Suit Up!

Things were never the same since Yokai was defeated. After Hiro stupidly revealed to the world that he and his friends were the Big Hero 6 (since his grandfather did the same thing), they became the official protectors of San Fransokyo.

So for now, everyone was taking a break at the team headquarters. Wasabi was tuning his adamantium-plasma blades, Honey was doing some target practice, Fred and GoGo were watching Age of Heroes movies, Baymax was playing with his soccer ball, and Hiro was listening to his rock mix playlist.

"_Stand out on the edge of the earth!_" Hiro sang along. "_Dive into the center of fate! Walk right in the sight of a gun! Look into this new future's face!_"

"Uh... Hiro..." Honey said, gripping a bomb tightly in her hand. "Can you turn that down? It's making it hard for me to concentrate."

"Come on, Honey," Hiro said. "This is a shockingly cool song!"

But Baymax turned off the music player. "The volume limit is sure to make people deaf," he informed. "It is best to keep it at a reasonable level."

Meanwhile, GoGo and Fred were debating which Age of Heroes hero was the best. "Stop saying Captain America was the best hero!" Fred said. "What makes him better than the others?"

"Oh please," GoGo said. "Steve Rogers was a trained soldier. He had actual war experience before he froze in the arctic."

"But is his shield stronger than adamantium?" Wasabi asked, overhearing the conversation.

GoGo was stumped, but she had a response. "Are you saying vibranium is weak against adamantium?" she asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Wasabi said. "It's just that in today's world, vibranium is a useless substance."

Before GoGo could respond, an alarm went off. "It appears there is a criminal running loose," Baymax informed.

Hiro checked the monitors. "It's just a shocking cat burglar," he said. "The police can take care of him."

"Hang on," Fred said, walking over to the monitors. "That's not any cat burglar. That's Westerguard!"

"So you know him?" Hiro asked.

"He's on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s wanted list," Fred explained. "His primary weapon is an old adamantium sword and he's clever enough to escape anything. He even broke into S.H.I.E.L.D. to steal adamantium several times before. Director Gallows keeps on increasing the security, but Westerguard always seems to get past it!"

"Guess this means he's our problem," Hiro said. He ran over to the center of the room. "Big Hero 6, suit up!"

"Yeah, about that," Wasabi said. "We need a better catchphrase."

"What did you expect?" Fred asked. "We're not the Avengers, the Defenders, or even the X-Men. So we can't use 'Avengers assemble!', 'Defenders unite!', and 'To me, my X-Men!'."

"Oh shock..." Hiro groaned. "We can discuss the catchphrase another time. Now let's suit up!" He stretched out his arms.

Just like with his grandfather, the floor around Hiro opened up and robotic arms surrounded him. Those robotic arms took off his clothes and attached his purple and black armor to him. When the procedure was done, Hiro did an action pose...only to see his team struggling to get ready.

"Wait!" Wasabi said. "I need to fix my blades!"

"Has anyone seen my contacts?" Honey asked.

"My belt is on the fritz!" Fred complained.

"I can't find my discs!" GoGo said.

"I still cannot put on my armor by myself," Baymax said.

With a groan, Hiro proceeded to help his team. This hero thing was going to be a lot harder than he thought...


	5. Due for a Trim

"Hold still," GoGo said as she strapped Hiro to a chair.

"Shock, GoGo!" Hiro exclaimed, struggling to break free. "Why the shock are you even doing this?!"

"So you won't escape," GoGo answered.

"From what?!" Hiro asked. "What are you shocking going to do to me?!"

GoGo took out a pair of scissors. "I'm going to give you a haircut," she answered.

That only made things worse. "What?!" Hiro asked. "I don't need that, you shocker!"

"Yeah you do," GoGo said. "Your hair is too long. It's covering your eyes. None of the heroes from the Age of Heroes had that problem. Not even your grandfather."

"No it's not!" Hiro insisted, trying to move his bangs out of his eyes. "And even if it was, it's not a shocking problem!"

"Oh really?" GoGo asked. "Remember what happened when we faced off against Westerguard a week ago?"

**Flashback**

_"You silly children," Westerguard said. "Did you really think defeating me would be that easy?"_

_"Yes," Hiro said. "Now get ready for a fist full of microbots!"_

_However, the microbots completely missed the target, much to Hiro's embarrassment. "Sorry Fred!"_

_Fred could only moan in response._

**End Flashback**

"But we defeated him again," Hiro pointed out.

"Correction: _I_ had to use my discs after you knocked out Fred," GoGo said. "Now stop squirming so I can get this over with."

A few hours later, GoGo was finished. "What do you think?" she asked, unstrapping Hiro and giving him a handheld mirror.

Hiro did NOT like his new look. Embarrassed, he gave the mirror back to GoGo, ran over to a table, picked up a random brown paper bag, cut out two holes, and put it on.

GoGo let out a chuckle. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm cosplaying as the Bombastic Bagman," Hiro answered. "Can't a guy dress up an Age of Heroes hero whenever he feels like it?"

GoGo chuckled again. "Whatever you say 'Bagman'."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Hiro continued his little 'cosplay'. He wore his brown paper bag wherever he went, even when he and the others were fighting crime. He just had keep his head covered and no one would find out what GoGo did to him.

But one day, while the team was relaxing at their headquarters, Hiro was listening to his rock mix playlist. He was so distracted that paid no attention to what was going on behind him.

"Hey guys," GoGo said with a smirk. "You should check out what I did to Hiro."

"So you're the one who made him cosplay as the Bombastic Bagman!" Fred assumed.

"Nah, that was his choice," GoGo said. "This is what I did to him." With that, she yanked off Hiro's brown paper bag, revealing her handiwork.

Hiro didn't even look like himself. His hair was cut short and his eyes were visible. He didn't notice the brown paper bag was missing until he saw his friends staring at him.

"Oh shock!" the fourteen-year-old leader exclaimed, covering his hair with his hands. "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Your hormone levels indicate you do not feel entirely comfortable with your new hairstyle," Baymax interrupted.

Hiro blushed in embarrassment. "Shock..." he muttered.

Honey walked over to Hiro. "Don't be uncomfortable," she said, taking his hands off his hair. "GoGo actually did a good job."

"Yeah," Fred said. "Not bad for a first time."

"What was your reference, GoGo?" Wasabi asked.

"I pulled out an Age of Heroes magazine article of Tony Stark," GoGo answered.

Hiro was surprised to hear that. "Are you serious?" he asked.

GoGo gave Hiro a handheld mirror. "Why do you think it looks familiar?"

Hiro looked at his reflection. He didn't realize it before, but he looked _exactly_ like his grandfather. He would have been excited, but...he wasn't.

"Thanks GoGo," Hiro said, looking over at the adrenaline junkie. "But I prefer my old style."

"Didn't you want to be like your grandfather?" GoGo asked.

"That was before I became a real superhero," Hiro answered. "I still want to be like my grandfather, but not a carbon-copy. I'd rather do my own thing."

"It is alright," Baymax said. "Your hair will grow back to its usual style in a few months."

"Look on the bright side, Hiro," Honey said, stroking the prodigy's hair. "I never knew you had cute eyes." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Baymax was right. A few months later, Hiro's hair was once again shaggy. And needless to say, Hiro liked the style. He had finally become the next Iron Man, but in his own way, shaggy hair and all.


	6. Honey's Secret

Honey quickly ran into a nearby alley. Her left shoulder was deeply injured during the team's latest battle, resulting in a deep cut. She took off her helmet and draped her hair across the injured shoulder. After checking to see if no one was watching her, she took a deep breath and-

"Honey? What the shock are you doing here?"

Honey turned around. To her surprise, Hiro was approaching her. "Get back to the fight Hiro!" the blonde chemist exclaimed. "I'll join you later!"

But Hiro ignored her orders, walking up to her and moving her hair away from her shoulder. His eyes widened. "Holy shock!" he yelped. "I need to get you to a hospital!"

"I told you, I'm fine," Honey insisted.

"FINE?!" Hiro repeated. "You're shocking bleeding!"

"I can fix this," Honey said. "Trust me."

"How?!" Hiro asked, still panicking.

Honey had to cover Hiro's mouth to get him to shut up. "I'll show you," she said, slowing removing her hand. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Tell anyone about what?" Hiro asked.

Honey put her hair on the injury. "This," she said. Then she began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

As Honey sang, her hair started to glow! Hiro was both surprised and confused. When she was finished, her hair stopped glowing and she pushed it off her now-healed shoulder.

"Wh-Wh- THE SHOCK?!" Hiro asked. "How did you...?!"

"It's a special healing technique that comes from the females in my mom's side of the family," Honey explained. "It started when my distant grandmother was given special powers from a sun droplet flower. The song triggers the magic.* But you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not?" Hiro asked.

"Because if people find out, they'll try to chop off my hair," Honey explained. "When it's cut, the healing powers are removed. So promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Oh alright," Hiro said. "I promise."

"Good," Honey said. She put her helmet back on. "Now let's see how the others are doing."

* * *

***I have this theory that Rapunzel from Tangled is Honey's ancestor. Why else do they have a similar facial shape?**


	7. Suit Functions

"Alright Hiro," Fred said. "Are the suits done?"

"Yep," Hiro answered as he lead his team through the secret lab, accessed, ironically enough, through the Cool World Science Lab attraction. Only that was just a walk-in building filled with doo-dads and technobabble. This lab by comparison was...filled with just as many doo-dads and just as much technobabble. But at least some of it made sense. Well, to Hiro Hamada anyway. And maybe Honey Lemon.

"Are you ready to see what you'll be fighting crime in, my fellow Avengers of San Fransokyo?" Hiro announced. He was met with silence (although Fred let out an 'Awesome!').

Ignoring the uncomfortable silence, Hiro moved on. "First up, one speedy suit for GoGo Tomago!"

Hearing her name, the tomboy moved up to where Hiro was currently standing. Hitting a button on his phone, Hiro commanded the platform in front of him to rise up, revealing a mostly yellow techno-suit with four round discs of the same color attached to the arms and boots.

Hiro began to explain. "For you, GoGo, I decided to use some bright colors. I hope you don't mind. I mostly went for a yellow color scheme with some black and red in areas. I've noticed black is almost your favorite color."

GoGo, who was of course wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants, responded sarcastically. "No... How did you know?"

Chuckling, Hiro carried on. "What I think you'll like are these little additions." And with that, he brought the girl's attention to the shiny discs attatched to the suit. GoGo eyed them with interest. The two attached to the boots looked sturdy enough to hold her up, despite their positioning. She had always been at her best on the move, be it on skates or on her anti-grav bike. But what really caught her attention were the discs on the arms. They looked like they'd be able to take some punishment if she used them to deflect attacks, and the round shape brought to her mind the possibility of being able to throw them like boomerangs to attack from afar, or up close. The whole thing reminded her of...

No... Surely not... There's no way Hiro could have known. Right?

"I've also noticed how you're a roller-skater and a biker, always on the move. Which is why these discs on the boots will act as extendable wheels for you to skate around on. And yes, your feet will be secure and the discs are not so fragile that they'll snap right off and break any toes or anything." Hiro continued to explain, confirming her earlier suspicions. "And these discs on the arms are what I hope you'll like the most. They're able to be used as both protective shields and projectiles. Within them are some of my spare microbots which recognize the suit which they are currently attached to. Whenever they are removed, they will inevitably return to the suit which fired them."

The prodigy then removed one gauntlet-with the disc attatched-from the suit and held it out for the black-haired girl. "Care to give it a try?"

Still unsure of what he was saying, GoGo slowly took the gauntlet from Hiro and placed it on her arm. Holding the disc in her hand, she looked at her friends with an 'I don't know...' expression. Seeing the confident/expectant smiles on their faces, GoGo raised her arm and threw the disc as far as she could into the distance. It bounced off the walls and objects like a small, yellow frisbee before returning to its owner. Her arm still out, GoGo caught the disc as it ended its flight. The look on her face was now esctatic. This was too good to be true! She had dreamed of being able to do this for the longest time. Just like her Age of Heroes idol...

"I... I can't believe this!" the tomboy shouted excitedly, like a child on their first rollercoaster.

Smiling, Hiro revealed how he thought up this suit. "I actually took some inspiration for your suit from a popular Age of Heroes icon. I hope you don't mind."

GoGo's smile began to drop. He wasn't serious, was he?

"An Avenger called Steve Rogers."

Oh, shock! He was!

"Better known as Captain Americ-"

Hiro Hamada suddenly felt himself br grabbed by the unzipped ends of his hoodie by a nervous GoGo Tomogo. "Who told you?!" How did you find out?!" she shouted.

After a few seconds, Hiro only said "Um... Find what out, GoGo?"

More silence passed as the raven-haired girl began to realise how silly she looked right now. Slowly letting Hiro go, she quickly mumbled apologies as she dusted off invisible dust from his hoodie. Fortunately, Hiro decided not to question his friend's behavior. After all, he had some more suits to show!

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Moving on!" He led his friends along, GoGo choosing to say and admire her suit for a while longer. As the remaining friends moved, they swore they could hear muffled squeeing sounds from behind them. But no one chose to check for fear of GoGo's reaction.

"Now then!" Hiro began his next speech. "Fred! I hope you're ready for some-"

"No need," Fred interrupted. "Say hello to Fredzilla!"

Following that, Fred twisted a convinient knob on his belt. This activated a transformation of his DNA, turning the comic-collecting college student into a deadly threat! As his whole body rippled, he suddenly shifted form and became a bright blue kaiju. His head was now replaced with an yellow eye with two more on his chest. An orange flame pattern coated his scales as his stomach now acted as a mouth capable of fire breath. Claws dotted his hands and feet, and, of course, his tail.

Stunned, Hiro spoke for everyone. "Well... Shock."

"Sorry about that, Hiro." Fred said after changing back.

"Well then, how about we skip to Wasabi?" the messy-haired boy spoke, walking to another platform which rose with Hiro's command to reveal green body armor with a matching headset.

Wasabi himself looked interested. "Alright. So what you got for me, Hiro?"

Hiro began his explaination. "Right here! I gave your green suit some built-in lightweight technology so there's more power behind your punches. For you, throwing those haymakers will feel like no work at all. But for anyone on the receiving end... It's gonna feel a lot harder than that."

"Sounds like my kind of suit!" the taller teen responded happily.

"Oh!" the smaller boy suddenly said, remembering something. "Also, I noticed you were studying adamantium and trying to evolve it. I may have been able to help you there." With that, he pulled out two very recognisable hilts from his pockets. "You'll be recognizing these, no doubt?"

"Yeah." Wasabi said, taking them from Hiro. "These are my blades."

Hiro grinned. "Well they've been upgraded with what I call Adamantium 2.0 Edition. Just as strong but with less weight and more speed. And, as an extra special bonus..."

Suddenly, he ripped one hilt from Wasabi's grasp and activated it. Then he drove the blade right through the dark-skinned boy's chest! Everyone gasped as Wasabi felt almost like he'd been stabbed in the gut.

Almost.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see the blade was going right through him. But not in the way he had thought. Hesitantly, he moved his hand down towards the blade and discovered his hand could go right through it! He hadn't been stabbed at all!

"Can't cut though flesh!" Hiro announced, still grinning. "Everything else, fine. But these babies can't cut through anything with meat on its bones. Great for non-lethally dealing with baddies and spooking them out. Not so much for Thanksgiving dinner," he joked, deactivating the blade and handing it back to Wasabi. The other boy quickly took his blade back, shouting at Hiro to not scare him like that. However, Hiro was still riding the high from being able to show his inventions off, so he only chuckled at poor Wasabi.

"Um... Hiro?" came a feminine voice. Hiro quickly darted over to yet another already risen platform which showed a pink and purple suit. Currently giving it attention was Honey Lemon. When Hiro asked what was wrong, Honey responded "My suit looks a little... Tight."

Indeed, this suit, which was clearly made for a female, seemed to be built for the purpose of showing off what the wearer has got. Nevously clearing his throat, Hiro spoke again. "Ur... It shouldn't! I took your measurements from the scan! It should be form-fitting!"

From the side, Fred chuckled. "Form-fitting?" he said, smiling.

"Shut up!" was Hiro's only response. Turning back to Honey, he said "Well, maybe you'll see it's not as tight as you thought. How did you know this was yours anyway?"

"Well, I noticed the color scheme matching my two favorite colors, pink and purple. I saw the torso of the suit was built more like a dress with the legs looking more like tights or leggings." Honey explained, circling the suit. "I also noticed a strap across the torso which my purse would fit perfectly in! I just had a hunch that this one was mine! Thank you so much, Hiro!"

"You're... You're welcome, Honey." Hiro blushed. He didn't bother to put any special abilities into the suit because he knew Honey's purse itself was where her abilities lay. Honey Lemon could conjure chemical bombs out of her purse, and with a move like that, why would you need anything else?

"So!" Hiro said, clasping his hands together. "Any questions?"

"Um, yeah. I have one." GoGo said, having rejoined the group with the disc in her hands. "What about Balloon Man over here?" she asked, pointing to their sixth teammate who wiggled his fingers as if to say 'I am still here.'. Baymax, Hiro's personal heathcare robot, had been silent during Hiro's little show.

Smiling, Hiro ran behind a nearby desk and opened some drawers. "I had some specific ideas in mind for good old Baymax."

From behind the desk, Hiro grunted as he pulled out a partucularly heavy piece of red-and-purple armor from the drawers and placed it on top with a loud 'Whew!' as he went back for some more pieces, he spoke. "This armor I have for Baymax isn't complete yet. But once it is, it'll give him powers he never knew he had!"

"I do not have powers." Baymax said, speaking for the first time since they entered the lab. "I was built to be a nursing robot and a carer. I have no need for additional powers."

"You will when fighting crime, buddy!" Hiro shouted back. After getting all the armor pieces on the desk, he explained. "Baymax's armor includes rocket thrusters for flight power, rocket fist projectiles to attack from a distance, and the helmet will upload martial arts knowledge right to his CPU! Giving him super fighting abilities!"

As he spoke, he lifted certain armor pieces to demonstrate his vision. Baymax's armor would include wings with built-in thrusters, extendable fists with rockets attatched at the wrists, and a databank stored in the helmet that was filled with the martial arts moves Hiro was talking about.

When he finished, Hiro suddenly frowned. "There's just one small problem."

"Huh? What problem?" Fred asked. "What problem could there be with a super fighting robot?"

Wordlessly, Hiro Hamada pointed to Baymax. The robot lifted a chubby finger and poked his stomach, causing it to ripple. Soon his arms began rippling, and his legs as well. This continued for a full minute as the crew realized what Hiro was going to have to deal with. Finally, Baymax stopped rippling.

"Point taken" Wasabi said, speaking for all of them.

"Wait a minute!" Honey exclaimed. "Where's YOUR armor, Hiro?" she asked.

Smiling again, Hiro walked over to a larger platform and stood on top of it. "I'm glad you asked."

Pushing another button on his phone, Hiro was lifted off the ground by the raising platform as robotic arms lowered themselves to his level, each of them holding a piece of purple-and-black armor.

"For my armor, I focused on some key factors I need if I'm going to be an efficiant fighter." Hiro spoke as he felt himself being moved by the arms as they placed the armor on him. "Speed. Agility. Sturdyness. My armor will strengthen my body against physical attacks, while also allowing me to move faster to avoid other obstacles, or over them."

Next came the chestplates, which were fastened in by the arms.

"Another major factor in my suit: Focus," the prodigy continued. "My main asset in battle will be my microbots, which I control with my mind. In order to remain in perfect control, I need to keep my mental state focused and stable. Any extreme mental changes and I might lose control. The helmet of my suit is built to keep my brain patterns stable and to also protect them from any advanced machinery, meaning I will remain in control of the microbots instead of them, or some other machine, controlling me."

As if responding on cue, two arms lowered with each holding half of Hiro's helmet. Hiro slicked his hair back with his now-gloved hands as the robotic arms fitted the helmet on his face, a see-through visor lowering to cover his face.

"But the biggest and most important factor of all..." Hiro paused for dramatic effect as the platform he stood on lowered, showing his super suited self in all his glory.

"I make this look good."

"Of course," GoGo said with an eye-roll. "Leave it to the great-infinity grandson of Tony Stark to show-off."

"So go on, guys," Hiro said, hopping off the platform. "Try out your armor."

For the next few minutes, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey suited up. Fred, on the other hand, was more than happy to show the others his abilities as Fredzilla.

GoGo was never this happy before. She was giggling and flinging her discs all over the place. It was like she was replaced with a completely different person.

But Honey was having a hard time with her bombs. For some reason, she was _always_ missing the targets! What was up with her?

"Shock!" Honey exclaimed as she missed another target. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to curse!"

Hiro walked over to the blonde girl in pink and purple. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Honey answered. "It's just that everything is blurry for some reason."

"Hang on," Hiro said. He looked at Honey's face. "You're still wearing your glasses."

"Of course I am," Honey said. "I have poor eyesight."

"But I fixed that with your helmet," Hiro explained. "The see-through visor has a secondary layer that's designed to correct your vision. It's so you won't have to worry about broken glasses during an intense fight."

"Thanks Hiro," Honey said. She took off her helmet, removed her glasses, put them in a glasses case (which was stored in a hidden pocket in her purse), and put her helmet back on. "It's good that you're our leader."

"Sure," Hiro said, averting his gaze. Honey looked so beautiful in her armor. And with her glasses off, he could see her beautiful green eyes clearly. He was so lucky to be in love with a girl who was both smart and pretty.

Honey held hands with Hiro. "Now come on," she said. "Let's train together."


	8. Part 1: The San Fransokyo Tech Dance

"You want me to go where?!" Hiro asked.

"The San Fransokyo Tech Yearly Formal," Honey repeated as she and Hiro stood by some lockers. "It's coming in a few weeks."

"A dance?" Hiro asked. "I don't do dances."

"Relax Hiro," Honey said. "I asked the others about it too. It'll be a group hang-out! Isn't that fun?"

But then, Honey received three text messages. She read them out loud.

**I just remembered about my restaurant's new late-night hours. Sorry. -Wasabi**

**Gotta show up at a kaiju convention. Everyone's looking forward to seeing Fredzilla in person. -Fred**

**Can't go. Doing some solo patrol work. -GoGo**

"I guess it's just you and me," Honey said. "Are you okay with that?"

"S-Sure..." Hiro stammered.

"Great!" Honey said. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

* * *

Weeks passed. Soon it was time for the school dance. Hiro was getting ready in his room, having already put on his black and white suit. He was spritzing some cologne on his wrists when he noticed something off in his reflection. And upon looking closer, he discovered what it was.

Right on his forehead, near his left eye, was a rather ugly zit.

"SHOCK!" Hiro exclaimed.

That attracted Baymax's attention. "I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh hey, Baymax," Hiro said. "I have this zit on my forehead. Can you see if Aunt Cass still has some cover-up I can borrow?"

Baymax scanned Hiro. "You have sustained no injuries," the squishy robot reported. "Zits are nothing to worry about, for it is a natural part of an adolescence's body functions."

"Nothing to worry about?!" Hiro repeated. "I have a date with Honey! I can't let her know about this stupid shocking zit!"

"Honey is a chemist," Baymax said. "Perhaps you should advice her-"

"Yeah, not going to happen," Hiro said. "I'll just go to the dance and hope she doesn't notice it."

* * *

After Cass dropped him off at San Fransokyo Tech, Hiro entered the school gymnasium. Standing by the doorway was Honey, and she looked super-cute. She wore an adorable pink dress with a white bow on the front. On her feet were white high heels and her hair was curled and pulled back in a loose ponytail. Of course, she still wore her glasses, but that made her look cuter. Taking a deep breath, Hiro walked over to her.

"Hey Hiro!" Honey said. "Glad you could make it!"

"Thanks..." Hiro said, moving his hair so it covered the zit. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Honey said. "But why is your hair covering your eye?" She reached forward. "Let me just-"

"I'm fine," Hiro insisted, moving away. "I can still see. Say, how about I get you some punch?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Wasabi was having second thoughts on his restaurant being opened late while Fred was signing Fredzilla posters for his many fans. As for Baymax...

"I am bored," the squishy robot said out loud. "And playing with Mochi does not relieve my boredom. What should I do?"

"Shock!"

Baymax looked up. "That was Hiro," he said. "I must assist him."

* * *

"Come on Hiro," Honey said, still following the prodigy. "I know you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not!" Hiro insisted. "Now if you could let me get you some punch-"

But Honey grabbed Hiro's shoulder and turned him around. "I'm serious," she said. "Now to see what you're hiding." She pushed his bangs aside, revealing the zit. "Holy sho-"

"Don't laugh!" Hiro interrupted. "I tried fixing it, but nothing worked."

Honey started laughing anyway, but for a different reason. "Hiro, I'm a chemist," she said. "I can fix this."

* * *

Soon, Honey was running over to her lab, dragging Hiro behind her. But with the way they were behaving, passerbys had other ideas.

"Go faster, Honey!" Hiro said. "People are looking at us!"

"I'm trying," Honey said. "It's hard to run in these shoes!"

* * *

Eventually Hiro and Honey arrived at the lab. There, Honey started mixing together some chemicals. When she was done, she dipped a piece of paper towel into the concoction and used it to wipe Hiro's forehead.

"Is it gone?" Hiro asked.

Honey removed the paper towel. "Yep," she said, throwing the paper towel out. "So, why didn't you tell me you had a zit?"

Hiro sighed. "I didn't want you to think I looked ugly," he said. "I mean, I'm not exactly the most attractive guy in town. I have some issues. I didn't want a zit to make things worse."

"Ugly?" Honey asked. "Who said you were ugly?"

"Some people..." Hiro said, wiping a tear from his eye with the back of his hand.

Honey knelt down to Hiro's height, making eye contact with him. "It was those kids who made fun of you for being smart, wasn't it?"

Hiro's silence was a 'yes'.

"Hiro Hamada, you are not ugly," Honey said. "And don't you dare let those memories haunt you. You have become so much more since then. You're a hero and a leader. So promise me you'll think better of yourself?"

Hiro didn't respond.

"Please Hiro," Honey said. She gave the young superhero a kiss on the cheek. "Do it for me."

That did it for Hiro. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Thanks Honey," he quietly said.


	9. Part 2: Leaving the Closet

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, people in the Marvel 2099 continuity say "shock" as a curse word. And since I believe Big Hero 6 takes place in the same continuity, I have the characters say "shock" for a curse word. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

So where was GoGo during all of this? She was in her room watching a how-to makeup video tutorial. Why? Because she had no plans to do a night patrol.

**"Make sure you have a steady hand when applying."**

"Easy for you to say," GoGo muttered, doing her best to put the lipstick substance on her lips. So far she failed with the mascara and the eyeshadow. After all, it was her first time doing this sort of thing.

**"Always remember to go slow for the best results."**

"Seriously?!" GoGo asked. "I don't have all night, you shocking internet video!"

**"But don't you want to wow everyone who sees you?"**

The adrenaline junkie groaned. Why did online tutorials have to talk back in 2099? "Yes," she said.

**"Then remember: go slow for the best results."**

"Alright," GoGo said. "Nice and slow..."

* * *

Back at the tech school, Hiro and Honey arrived back at the gymnasium. Almost instantly, a spotlight shined on them. "What the shock?" Hiro asked, shielding himself from the bright light.

"Will Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon please report to the dance floor," a familiar voice spoke up. "I have made a special request for you."

"Baymax?" Hiro asked as a sweet melody played from the speakers.

"Oh, just play along," Honey said, dragging Hiro out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Outside, a car pulled up, dropping off a very stunning girl. Her black hair was done in a perfect bob and she wore a sleeveless American flag-styled dress (the stars potion on the torso and the stripes portion on the skirt), white elbow-length gloves, and white diamond flats. Her makeup consisted of deep blue eyeshadow and dark red lipstick.

As the car drove off, the girl slowly approached the gymnasium. The expression in her eyes was fear, but she kept walking. After all, this was going to be her night.

* * *

As for Hiro and Honey, they were swaying to the music, his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders, all while DJ Baymax made sure things went smoothly. However, a bump in the machine caused a classic song to play.

_Yo, listen up here's a story  
About a little guy  
That lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything he sees is just blue  
Like him inside and outside_

_Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self and everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to-_

*insert record needle scratching sound effect*

"My apologies," Baymax said, switching the song. "This is my first time doing this. Please wait while I switch to a more appropriate song." Then a different classic song played, this one being Superheroes by The Script. Hiro and Honey resumed their dance to that song.

_All her life, she has seen  
Oh the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream  
For a prophet on the street  
Now she's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

_All his life, he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the tears and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show  
'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow_

For Hiro and Honey, those lyrics felt relatable. Honey lost a friend when Tadashi died and Hiro was bullied for being smart. Things had changed since then. They had become part of a team.

As the two superheroes danced, the black-haired girl in the American flag dress stood by the doorway, not yet inside the gymnasium. She saw the dancing couple, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Why? Because she knew that once she set foot in the room, all eyes would be on her. So, she decided to wait for the song to finish.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

When the song came to an end, Hiro and Honey parted, yet their fingers were intertwined. "Wow," Honey said. "That was...magical."

Hiro just blushed, unable to respond.

At that moment, the black-haired girl entered the gymnasium. Sure enough, everyone noticed her. She heard people whispering about her.

"Who is that girl?"

"She's beautiful."

But Hiro and Honey recognized the girl. "GoGo?" he asked out loud as Honey look like she was going to squeal.

Yes, that girl was GoGo, and everyone was surprised.

"GoGo?!"

"That's GoGo?!"

"I didn't even recognize her!"

"What the shock is she doing at a dance?!"

"I didn't even know she could look like that!"

GoGo quickly rushed over to her friends. "I thought you said you were doing some solo patrol work," Hiro recalled.

"Yeah, about that..." GoGo said.

"Hang on," Honey said. "You _did_ want to go to the dance!" She squealed. "This is great! You're finally becoming more feminine! Although you did an amazing job looking beautiful! Not bad for a first time! I can even teach you all of my greatest tricks, like the proper way to wear heels without-"

"Not so fast," GoGo said. "This is only for tonight."

Honey looked a bit hurt. "Oh..." she said.

GoGo quickly noticed her friend's sadness. "But if you want, you can show me your little techniques."

Honey smiled once again. "Thank you!" she squealed.

At that moment, a boy approached the group. "Excuse me," he said. "But is it alright if I ask the lovely young lady to dance?"

"That's very kind of you," Honey said. "Really, it is. But I'm already on a date." Hiro blushed at that statement.

"Not you," the boy said. "GoGo."

"Me?" GoGo asked. She was surprised. Did he actually call her lovely?

"Yeah," the boy said, reaching out his hand towards the black-haired beauty. "Up for a dance?"

GoGo smiled. "Sure, why not?" she asked, accepting the boy's hand. Then the two walked out to the dance floor.

Baymax saw GoGo on the dance floor. "It seems I must put on the appropriate tune," he said. "Perhaps something that fits Ms. Tomago's interests." With that, he played the instrumental song Moonlight Serenade.

Hiro and Honey watched GoGo enjoy her dance. She seemed like a completely different person. She had never been this happy before.

"Well this is new," Hiro said.

"I know," Honey said, still smiling. "Can't wait to teach her about high heel tricks."


	10. The Charity Ball

"Alright team," Hiro said once his friends arrived at the team headquarters. "I'm here to discuss tonight's plan."

"Alright!" Fred cheered. "What are we doing this time? Help S.H.I.E.L.D. deal with Jigsaw? Take down Vulture? Try to help Scorpion find a cure?"

"None of those," Hiro answered. "We're going here." He showed his friends an invitation.

"This is an invitation to the Alchemax charity ball," Honey pointed out. "Are you saying you were invited to a formal event?"

"As the Hamadas are distantly related to the Starks, they have some ownership over Stark-Fujikawa," Baymax informed. "Someone must represent the company for the event."

"Do you know how these events work?" Wasabi asked.

"Sure I do," Hiro said. "I go in, socialize with the other partygoers, and write a check for how much money Stark-Fujikawa should give to fund Alchemax."

"Why would you even donate to that shocking company?" GoGo asked. "They made your grandfather look like a criminal!"

"I heard from an unknown source that someone plans to infiltrate the event," Hiro said. "So we're going to attend and try to stop whoever the thief is. My invitation will allow access for me. Fred, you work S.H.I.E.L.D.. Mention your internship and they'll let you enter. Wasabi, you and Baymax will armor up and sneak in. Stay hidden and make sure nothing bad happens. Honey and GoGo, you're the plus ones."

"Hold up," GoGo said. "Why do I have to be a plus one?"

"Someone needs to back Fred up in case something happens," Hiro explained.

"Wait," Honey said. "Are you trying to say that you want me to be your plus one?"

"Yeah..." Hiro said, blushing. "I guess so." He cleared his throat. "So is everyone good with the plan?"

"Sure," GoGo said.

"Yeah!" Fred cheered.

"I'm in!" Honey said.

"I'm good," Wasabi said.

"I am looking forward to starting this plan," Baymax said.

"Good," Hiro said. "Big Hero 6, suit up!"

* * *

And so, the team went off on their separate ways. Hiro was in his room, reading some index cards and practiced in front of a mirror. "Hello Mr. Smith," he said, extending his hand in front of him. "It is nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, Honey had dragged GoGo out for dress shopping. "Come on, Honey," GoGo said. "Can't I just wear the dress I already have?"

"Nope," Honey answered, browsing through the rack. "I might have the right dress for me, but you need something extra special to wear. Now tell me what you like. I need ideas."

"I like American flag colors," GoGo said. "Obviously." She gestured to her outfit, which contained red, white, and blue.

"Perfect!" Honey said. "And when we're done, we're heading straight to the Magic Wand Salon for complete head-to-toe makeovers!"

"What?" GoGo asked. This was going to take even longer than she thought...

* * *

That evening, Fred waited outside the Alchemax headquarters. He put very little effort into dressing appropriately, simply switching his usual shirt for a black tuxedo t-shirt. He had just finished reporting the team's mission to his advisor, Director Jake Gallows of S.H.I.E.L.D., who approved of the plan.

After a few minutes, Cass dropped off Hiro. He was wearing his black and white suit and his hair was combed. "Fred?" he asked. "What the shock are you wearing?"

"I know, I know," Fred said. "It's because I can't afford a rental on a S.H.I.E.L.D. intern salary."

"Fair enough," Hiro said. "I talked to Wasabi and Baymax earlier. They armored up and they're in position. All we have to do is wait for the girls."

"No need," a familiar voice said. "We're here."

That was none other than Honey, who had gone all out. She wore a sparkling lilac gown and silver flats with white ribbon tied around the ankles, her hair pulled back in a simple bun. Of course, she still wore her glasses.

Then there was GoGo, who looked simple and elegant. She wore a navy blue cocktail dress and dark sapphire high heels. Yet for some reason, her hair was much longer, reaching her waist. She knew the guys were wondering about her hair length, so she said "I'm wearing extensions."

Honey was impressed with how Hiro looked. She saw him in his suit during Tadashi's funeral, but his hair was smoothed out this time, not a single strand out of place. He looked so handsome and mature that she didn't recognize him at first.

"Alright team," Hiro said. "Once we go in, we must blend in. We can't alert anyone about our presence."

"Quick question," GoGo said. "What happens when we need to use our armor? Fred is the only one who has access since he's wearing his belt."

"Glad you ask," Hiro said. He gave Honey an orange-yellow handheld purse and GoGo a pair of maroon elbow-length gloves. "I have made items that will serve as substitutes for our armor. Honey, this purse will function the same way as your combat purse. GoGo, these gloves can project combat discs similar to the ones you already use in battle. As for me, I'm wearing a special earpiece that has a built-in neuro-cranium transmitter, allowing me to control microbots without the use of my helmet."

GoGo put the gloves on. "Not bad," she said. "And nice work on the color choice."

"Thanks," Hiro said. "Now to get in."

* * *

Because of the special event, the Alchemax headquarters was guarded by a hologram robot guard. So when Hiro and Honey walked up to it, arms linked, their faces were scanned.

**Hiro Hamada  
Great-Great-Great-Great Grandson of Anthony "Tony" Stark  
Represents Stark-Fujikawa**

"Is the blonde girl your plus one, Mr. Hamada?" the robot guard asked.

"Yes she is," Hiro answered confidently.

"Very well," the robot guard said. "You may enter."

Up next were Fred and GoGo, who opted not to hold hands. After all, they're just friends. It would have been weird.

"You did not receive an invitation," the robot guard said after a facial scan. "Please leave immediately."

"Not so fast," Fred said. He showed his official S.H.I.E.L.D. membership card. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.."

The robot guard did a facial scan once more.

**Fred Gallows  
Adopted Son of Jake Gallows  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Intern**

"My apologies, Mr. Gallows," the robot guard said. "Is the black-haired girl your plus one?"

"'Course she is," Fred said. "Why else would she be here with me?"

"Very well," the robot guard said. "You may enter."

* * *

Soon the group arrived at the party. There, an orchestra played background music and many people from different corporations were attending. "Alright guys," Hiro said quietly. "Try to blend in and don't make a scene. And remember to stay focus on the mission."

"Got it," Fred said. "Right GoGo?"

But GoGo had already walked off. Fred sighed in defeat and walked off as well.

"Well Hiro..." Honey said, starting to get nervous. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Guess so," Hiro said. "And you can let go of my arm now."

"Oh, right," Honey said, quickly separating herself from Hiro. "Sorry."

* * *

**Some Time Later...**

"And that's how I built my anti-grav bike," GoGo concluded. "Better known as the Cap-Cycle 2.0."

"Interesting Ms. Tomago," a man said. "And seeing your choice of colors, you must be a fan of Steve Rogers' work."

"Ever since I was young," GoGo said. "He's my hero. I even go to the gym every day so I can try to reach his levels of strength."

"I see," the man said. "Have you considered a career in Alchemax when you graduate?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," GoGo said. "I have other career options in mind."

* * *

Elsewhere, Fred seemed to be the only one focused with the mission. He kept an eye on the guests while doing his best to blend in. He was able to do so perfectly. After all, he joined San Fransokyo Tech as an undercover student. Stealth was part of his training.

"Alright Serena, do you remember the plan?"

"Of course I remember, Tyler."

Fred soon found the source of the voices. Standing in the corner, far from everyone else, was Tyler Stone, the CEO of Alchemax. He was talking to a blonde woman dressed in silver. Her voice sounded familiar for some reason...

"No one will ever suspect a thing," the blonde woman said. "And when it's done, everyone will think it's all Stark-Fujikawa's fault."

_"Oh shock!"_ Fred thought. _"I gotta warn the others!"_

* * *

As for Hiro, he was enjoying the party. He chatted with the other partygoers, occasionally telling a tasteful joke or two, and was genuinely having a good time. Honey, on the other hand, was baffled. She never saw this side of Hiro before. He was confident and polite, not even saying 'shock' once. How could this boy even be the same person?

When Hiro reached a stopping point, Honey finally talked to him. "Uh, Hiro... What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"You're acting different," Honey explained. "You're civil and polite, not even swearing. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Hiro said. "Just doing what I have been doing for six years."

"Are you saying you've been to these events before?" Honey asked.

"Ever since my parents brought Tadashi and I to a company dinner," Hiro explained. "I remember that night as if it was yesterday."

**Flashback: Six Years Ago**

_"But Tadashi, why do I have to wear this?" an eight-year-old Hiro asked as his brother put his tie on._

_"Because we're going to a company dinner for Stark-Fujikawa," a twelve-year-old Tadashi explained. "And as blood-born Starks, we need to attend all company events."_

_"But we're not Starks!" Hiro protested. "We're Hamadas!"_

_"Despite the different last names, we're biologically related to the Starks," Tadashi said, finishing up with his brother's tie. "Now I know this is your first time attending this sort of thing, so I made some index cards explaining proper etiquette tips. I want you to read them on the way to the restaurant."_

_"This still doesn't make sense," Hiro said._

_"Trust me," Tadashi said. "You'll thank me when you're older."_

_"Hiro! Tadashi! Are you coming?" Mrs. Hamada called from downstairs. "Your father is already in the car!"_

_"Coming mom!" Tadashi called back, standing to his full height. Then he and Hiro headed downstairs._

**End Flashback**

"I've been going over the same index cards since then," Hiro concluded. "It's the same thing every time. I go over the index cards, get dressed, and attend formal events."

"You have been memorizing the same index cards for six years?" Honey asked. "Hiro, when was the last time you read them?"

"Just before we came here," Hiro answered. "Is that a problem?"

"It kind of is," Honey said. "You don't have to rely on your brother's rules. Just be yourself."

"But Tadashi said being myself would only get me kicked out," Hiro recalled.

"Look at yourself," Honey said. "You look so handsome and proper. Weren't you able to dress yourself without index cards?"

Hiro's silence was a yes.

"You're kidding," Honey said.

"Dip a comb in water for smooth hair," Hiro recited.

"I'm serious," Honey said. "Going by a script is unnecessary. I want you to do something right now that wasn't in your index cards."

"Right now?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Honey said. "Go on. Prove to me you don't need a script for formal events."

But before Hiro could do anything, Fred ran over to the two. "Hiro! Honey! You won't believe what I discovered!"

At that moment, the CEO of Alchemax, Tyler Stone, walked up to the small platform and spoke. "Attention everyone," he said. "I want to thank you for coming to the first ever Alchemax charity ball. Thanks to your kind donations, we have raised twenty-five thousand dollars."

Just then, a woman with pink tentacles crashed through the doors. "I'll take that money," she said.

"Fred, who's that?" Honey asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. intern.

"Doctor Octopus," Fred answered. "She's based on the Age of Heroes version. She's very dangerous and very smart. Her tentacles are her primary weapon,"

"This should be enough to afford new weapons," Doctor Octopus said. "And best of all, there isn't a single hero coming to stop me."

CLUNK!

Doctor Octopus was suddenly thrown off-guard when a red fist hit her in the stomach. The same fist returned to a familiar red-armored robot, who was accompanied with another familiar armored face.

"I believe the appropriate term is 'tank missile'," Baymax said.

"Well well well," Doctor Octopus said. "What do we have here? Two costumed losers who think they can take me down?"

At that point, Hiro, Honey, Fred, and GoGo (who was slower than usual due to her heeled shoes) joined Baymax and Wasabi. "They're not alone," Hiro said. "Big Hero 6, suit up!"

Hiro put his hand near his earpiece to summon microbots. Honey pressed some buttons on her handheld purse to create a chemical bomb. Fred twisted the knob on his belt, transforming himself into Fredzilla. GoGo clenched her fists and activated the discs that just appeared on her gloves. Wasabi activated his Adamantium 2.0 Edition blades. Baymax posed heroically and readied his rocket fists.

"So you're the Big Hero 6," Doctor Octopus said. "I heard so much about you, especially after you defeated Yokai."

"Well get ready to see us in action," Hiro said. His arranged the microbots into a giant fist and took a few steps back. "Team, hit her with everything we've got!"

And so, the Big Hero 6 jumped into action. Or at least, Baymax and Wasabi jumped into action. Fred noticed Hiro and Honey were keeping their distance and GoGo was having a hard time walking in heels. "Come on guys!" Fred said. "Help us out!"

"I'm trying!" Honey said, throwing one chemical bomb after another from afar. "I don't want to ruin this new dress!"

"Do you even know how much shocking money suits cost?!" Hiro asked, trying to stay focused.

"It's hard to run in these shoes!" GoGo explained.

"Seriously?!" Fred asked. "Your looks are more important than battling?!"

"You're right," GoGo said. Then she took off her shoes, used one of her discs to cut a huge slit in the skirt portion of her dress, and ran into action.

"GoGo!" Honey called out. "That dress cost a hundred dollars!"

"Don't care!" GoGo said, spinning around and throwing a disc at Doctor Octopus.

So while Baymax, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred were handing Doctor Octopus and making sure civilians didn't get hurt, Hiro and Honey battled from afar. But thanks to Doctor Octopus' claws (and Hiro and Honey's refusal to participate), Fred was the last one left.

"I recognize you from previous sightings," Doctor Octopus said. "You're Fred Gallows, Jake's adopted son. Better known as the fire-breathing kaiju Fredzilla."

"Yeah I am," Fred said. "Director Gallows said I'm the best intern on the team."

"Haven't you figured out why you're on the team?" Doctor Octopus asked. "Or are you still delusional?"

"I know why," Fred said. "I went through intense training. He gave me this cloaking belt to protect myself from danger."

"Jake sees you as a replacement for Dean, the last son he had," Doctor Octopus explained. "Dean died because Jake was neglectful. He feels bad about what happened and he didn't want to make the same mistakes with you."

"You're lying!" Fred roared.

"I'm serious," Doctor Octopus said. "Ask him about it when you see him. You'll soon learn that you're just a-"

But Doctor Octopus didn't get to finish her statement. Fred grabbed her legs with both hands and slammed her into the ground multiple times. When he was done, GoGo tricked Doctor Octopus to tying herself up with her tentacles. But even with the villain defeated, it wasn't over.

"It's the Big Hero 6's fault!" Tyler exclaimed. "They staged this fight to ruin the event!"

"What?!" Hiro asked. "We-"

"Hold on," Fred said, deactivating his belt and changing back to normal. "I got this." He walked over to Doctor Octopus. "You're wrong, Mr. Stone. We didn't stage this fight. In fact, I know exactly who's responsible." He yanked off Doctor Octopus' mask, revealing her as the blonde woman he saw earlier.

"Who's that?" Wasabi asked.

"Serena Patel," Fred answered. "She's the head of Alchemax's shadow division and a fan of Otto Octavius' work. She was going to use the money to make weapons to sell on the black market."

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Fred answered. "It was part of my S.H.I.E.L.D. training to recognize the alter egos of every hero and villain in this time." He raised his voice for everyone left in the building to hear. "Now can someone get me a cellular headset? I need to call Director Gallows."

* * *

It wasn't long before S.H.I.E.L.D. came to escort Serena to the hellicarrier. "Nice work team," Jake said. "You managed to save the money from Doctor Octopus."

"Don't thank us," Hiro said. "Thank Fred. He recognized Serena and saved us from getting blamed."

"Did he?" Jake asked. He looked over at Fred. "You did well, kid."

"Director Gallows, can I ask you something?" Fred asked, looking somewhat scared.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Serena said I was a replacement for your previous son," Fred said. "Is that true?"

"Fred, you have every right to know the truth," Jake said. "When I first saw you in the San Fransokyo orphanage, you reminded me of Dean. But I didn't adopt you because I was looking for a replacement. I chose you because you were a second chance. I believed I could get it right this time and be the father I never was for Dean. You keep me grounded, reminding me that I'm more than just a gun. Is that clear?"

Fred smiled, wiping away tears of joy. "Yes sir," he said. "It's crystal clear."

"Good," Jake said. "And keep up the good work." With that, he left with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Baymax looked around. "Has anyone noticed Tyler Stone has left?"

Baymax was right. Tyler was nowhere to be seen. "He must have snuck out when S.H.I.E.L.D. came," Fred said. "After all, he must have knowledge about the shadow division."

"He's probably going to use an alibi to protect his reputation," Hiro said.

"So what now?" GoGo asked, deactivating her discs and putting her shoes back on. "I was having fun before Doctor Octopus showed up."

"It appears the band has fled," Baymax commented. "Perhaps I can take over as the DJ."

But the band wasn't the only people that left. The room had been abandoned with the exception of the Big Hero 6. "Baymax is right," Hiro said. "We can't let this party go to waste."

"Come on, Baymax," Wasabi said. "Let's try to find some turntables."

"Very well," Baymax said.

So while Wasabi and Baymax left to get turntables, GoGo was going over what was left of her look. Her dress still looked pretty even with the slit, but her arms and legs were scratched. Thankfully no blood was visible.

Fred walked over to GoGo. "That was a rough battle," he said. "Should I get you to a hospital?"

"Nah," GoGo said. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Fred asked. "Those tentacles cut you up pretty badly."

"I've dealt with worse," GoGo said. She paused, looking at the empty room. "I kind of wish Serena didn't show up and ruin everything."

"Don't feel bad," Fred said. "We won. Doctor Octopus is in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

"But I really was having fun," GoGo said.

At that point, Wasabi and Baymax were setting up the turntables. "But the whole purpose of coming here was because we were on a mission," Fred pointed out.

"I know," GoGo said with a half-hearted sigh. "But I still wanted to have fun. It was amazing to talk to other company owners about my work."

"That's it?" Fred asked. "You wanted to impress other companies?"

"Yeah," GoGo said.

"I'm not blind," Fred said. "There's clearly some other reason."

"There's no reason!" GoGo insisted. "Now stop interrogating me like I'm some spy!"

"Geez, alright," Fred said.

"Excuse me," Baymax said. "We have finished setting up the turntables. Might I turn on an appropriate dance song?"

"Baymax, you don't have to ask," Wasabi said. "Just start playing a song."

"My apologies," Baymax said. He then played a song, which happened to be the 1940s song In the Mood.

GoGo blushed when she heard the song. While this was the year 2099, she preferred the style of the 1940s. The music was catchy, the films were enjoyable, and the culture was just plain awesome. So when the song came on, she started humming along and slightly swaying her hips.

"I didn't know you like 1940s tunes," Fred said.

"It's part of my admiration of Captain America," GoGo admitted. "I'm bit of a 1940s fan."

Fred noticed GoGo was swaying. "Do you want to dance?"

"What?" GoGo asked with a nervous laugh. "What made you say th-"

Fred interrupted by grabbing GoGo's hand and dragging her out to the dance floor. The two friends proceeded to dance to the fast-paced beat. GoGo was having a blast, giggling and having a genuine good time.

Hiro and Honey watched from the sidelines. They saw their friends having fun, and it was kind of cute. "Do you want to join in?" Hiro asked, hoping he would get to dance with Honey.

"Not right now," Honey said. "While I enjoy dancing, you still need to prove you can act in a formal setting without relying on your index cards."

"Come on, Honey!" Hiro said, surprised that she still remembered that. "There's no one left in this shocking room! It's just the six of us!"

"No excuses," Honey insisted. "Now where's the proof?"

Hiro didn't know what to say. The first things that came to his head were from the index cards. What was he going to do?

Then it hit the young prodigy as he looked at Honey. She looked very pretty, even prettier than usual. Her hair pulled back with a few blonde whisps framing her face, her big beautiful eyes, her adorable smile... He knew exactly what to say.

"I love you."

Honey was surprised. "I'm sorry. What?"

"When I first met you, I envisioned our wedding day," Hiro continued. "Since then, I continued to admire you, even when we formed the Big Hero 6. You're sweet, pretty, and very intelligent, and I only have one request." He held both of her hands. "Promise me you'll marry me?"

"Marry you?" Honey asked. "You're still a bit young."

"I know," Hiro said. "Promise me that when I'm old enough, you'll marry me. Please?"

Honey blinked. Did Hiro really mean all that stuff? Was he in love with her? Gazing into his hazel eyes, she saw confidence and charm, traits only a blood-born Stark would have. It was at that moment she knew what her answer was.

"Yes Hiro," Honey said. "I promise to marry you."

With that, Hiro reached up and gave Honey a quick kiss on the lips. Then Baymax, who saw the whole thing, pressed a button, activating a cheer sound effect from the speakers. Unfortunately, that interrupted Fred and GoGo's dance. "Baymax!" GoGo exclaimed.

"My apologies," Baymax said. "I have noticed Hiro making a future proposal to Honey and I wanted to express my support."

"You did what?" GoGo asked Hiro.

"Alright!" Fred cheered. "Way to go Hiro!"

"Thanks Fred," Hiro said. Maybe following his own script wasn't a bad idea...


	11. The SHIELD Intern

**A/N: For this oneshot, I initially thought Fred became Fredzilla thanks to a special belt he wears. The idea came before it was confirmed that Fred wears a rubber suit.**

* * *

Life wasn't easy for eighteen-year-old Fred. He spent most of his life in an orphanage. It wasn't that bad, though. There were plenty of comics for him to read.

But everything changed when a man named Jake Gallows visited. Fred knew about Jake. President Doom hired this incarnation of the Punisher to be the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He wasn't sure why he was here, but regardless of that, he was curious. Then the miracle happened.

"Fred, Mr. Gallows wants to speak with you."

The interview went fine. And the next thing Fred knew, he was finally adopted. But Jake had rules, which were established on the hellicarrier.

"Rule 1: Don't treat me like your new father," the S.H.I.E.L.D. director said. "Only address me as Director Gallows."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because as of today, you are a S.H.I.E.L.D. intern," Jake answered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Director Gallows," Fred said with a salute.

And thus, the training began. It initially started off as things like basic targeting. But as days passed, Fred learned how to recognize a villain's secret identity in a public area. He even had access to top secret files regarding well-known icons during the Age of Heroes. After about a few weeks, something else happened.

"You want me to do what?" Fred asked.

"I have enrolled you in for San Franksokyo Tech," Jake explained. "Unfortunately, I was only able to get you in as the school mascot."

"But why make me join a tech school?" Fred asked.

"So you can have a job as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s liaison," Jake continued. "Meaning that if something happens in the tech, you must contact me immediately."

"Alright Director Gallows," Fred said. "I can do this."

"But before you go, I have something to give you," Jake said. He took out a black belt and gave it to Fred.

"What is this?" Fred asked.

"It's a holo-belt," Jake explained. "Turn the knob and a holographic field will surround your whole body."

"Cool," Fred said, strapping the belt to his waist. When he turned the knob, the belt was activated. He had transformed into a creature he was quite familiar with.

"This belt turns me into Krogar?" Fred asked, looking at his clawed hands.

"I know he's one of your favorite monsters," Jake said. "With this form, you can perform high jumps and breathe fire. Only use it in case of an emergency, in which I mean a high-level threat. Don't abandon your position if there's a cat burglar nearby."

"What about Westerguard?" Fred asked. "He's a cat burglar."

"Westerguard has been off the radar for weeks," Jake said. "He is no longer a problem for us. So for now, only focus on the more dangerous criminals."

"Yes sir," Fred said, deactivating the belt. "I won't let you down."

And so, Fred began his work. During his mission, he had met a group of friends, one of them being the great-great-great-great grandson of Tony Stark (even though he didn't look and act like a Stark). Whenever they were doing tech work, Fred decided to tag along with them. After all, it was only a matter of time before something happened, and he decided that group was the center of it.


End file.
